


Fallen Petals

by Kade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, AtsuHina, Character Death, Cheating, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Sad Ending, Tears, Tsuki if u squint, Wow, Yikes, hanahaki, sorry - Freeform, wrote this at 6am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kade/pseuds/Kade
Summary: “Again? You’re an idiot.” Tsukishima snarled, fingers digging into the wrist of Kageyama. “A stupid fucking idiot!”“YOU’RE GOING TO DIE!” It’s the first time he’s ever heard Tsukishima raise their voice like that, filled with so much anger and fear and desperation that he needed to pull by an inch.Just one inch.There is a heaviness in their chest, finally glancing at Tsukishima whose staring at them with disbelief and rage.“I know.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	Fallen Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! wrote this for haikyuu angst week 2020!
> 
> Day 5 (tiers 1, 2 & 3)
> 
> trigger warning // death, cheating, blood, cursing (?)

“Again? You’re an idiot.” Tsukishima snarled, fingers digging into the wrist of Kageyama. “A stupid fucking idiot!” 

“Let me go!” Kageyama’s free arm comes to wrap around the Tsukishima’s wrist, desperately trying to pull fingers away from their vice grip. 

“YOU’RE GOING TO DIE!” It’s the first time he’s ever heard Tsukishima raise their voice like that, filled with so much anger and fear and desperation that he needed to pull by an inch. 

Just one inch. 

There is a heaviness in their chest, finally glancing at Tsukishima whose staring at them with disbelief and rage. 

“I know.” 

“You know?” Tsukishima scoffed, “You just know?” 

“What kind of bullshit is that, Kageyama?” He adds, “You can die. Wind up dead. Heartless. Pale. Bloodless. Alone. Hurt.” 

Silence. 

“I- I'm fine with that.” 

“Why? Because he's him? Because you-” 

“Because I love him, okay Tsukishima? I love him?” Kageyama says as he wipes the bloodied side of his mouth with his hand 

“that's enough to risk your life? Because of love?” 

Kageyama throws up, 

“Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from unrequited love, where the patient’s throat will fill up with flower, they will then proceed to throw, and cough up the petals, one of the only ways for the disease to ‘disappear’ is if, the said person returns the feeling.” Tsukishima reads, it was immediately followed by a sigh from Kageyama 

“I know what the Hanahaki Disease means. I'm not stupid.” 

“Then why aren't you using your head that you oh-so proudly show off and get the surgery?!” Tsukishima yells, overwhelmed. 

“I'm done with this conversation.” Kageyama says, and walks out, and slams the door in the process. 

\- 

“Kageyama!” Hinata shouts when he saw him, and walks up to him 

“Hinata.” Kageyama acknowledges, and coughs 

“Ooh, are you okay?” Hinata winced 

Kageyama nods, and asks, “What's up?” 

Hinata’s phone buzzed, it was a notification. 

“What's that?” Kageyama questions, 

“Ah. Nothing.” Hinata denies, which made Kageyama nod in response 

Another notification. 

“Kageyama.” A voice queries, opening the door that Hinata and Kageyama were both in 

“Yes?” Kageyama responds, and when he noticed Tsukishima, his face turned sour. “What?” 

“Ah. Nothing. Have you told him yet?” Tsukishima asks, and gestures to Hinata 

“Tell me what?” Hinata looks up, asking the both of them 

Tsukishima shakes his head in disbelief, and then proceeds to leave 

“Tell me what?” Hinata faces Kageyama and asks 

“Nothing.” 

“No, it is not nothing, Kageyama. What is it?” 

“It's not important. Don’t pry so much.” 

“Pry? Me, prying? What is that, that seems too important to not tell me?” Hinata chuckles sarcastically 

“It's nothing, Hinata. Shut up.” 

“No. You don’t get to do that. I am here, listening to you. I'm trying my best to care for yo-” Hinata yells, until he gets cut off by Kageyama 

“Hanahaki disease.” 

“What?” 

“I got it. The bleeding, the petals, everything bad. I got it.” 

“W- what? I don’t understand.” 

“It means unrequited love, Hinata.” 

“H-huh?” 

“It means there's someone else.” 

“Someone else? Who- What?” 

“It means you don’t love me like you always say, Shoyo.” Kageyama adds, “You don’t greet me like usual anymore. You don’t get me coffee anymore. You don’t tell me what happened to your day before sleeping anymore. I-” 

“Kageyama...” Hinata trails off 

“You don’t rant to me about your insanely hard algebra class, anymore, or how you missed high school and wished that you can turn back time.” Kageyama says as he starts coughing 

“Kageyama Stop it, please. You're going to die!” 

“No. You- you don’t look for me anymore when you say a joke, to see if I laugh at it. You don’t.” 

“Kageyama, please.” 

“I notice- I notice the little things about you, about us. I do. Because I love you, and I will always do.” 

Hinata stared at Kageyama as he coughs up blood and petals 

“Did you ever love me, Hinata?” Kageyama’s teary eyes look at Hinata when he realizes 

Hinata was staring right at him, trying his hardest not to break down Infront of his dying boyfriend 

“God. Oh god. You didn’t" KAgeyama chokes out through his coughing 

“I tried; I really did.” 

“All of it was fake? The ‘I love you’s, the love- everything?” Kageyama asks, furiously 

“I'm sorry.” 

“God. Who was it?” 

“Kageyama, please.” Hinata pleads, 

“No. Who was it?!” Kageyama yells at Hinata, loudly, resulting to making Hinata be terrified 

“A-Atsumu...” Hinata says, almost whispering, but it was enough to make Kageyama fume up 

Kageyama smashes their vase on the floor, “When was it?” 

“You're scaring me, Kageyama.” 

“When was it?!” 

“Three months in...” 

“Three months in?- Get out.” 

“Kageyama, please.” 

“I did everything, everything I could ever do to see you smile. Where did I go wrong? Where?” 

“I’m sorry, Kageyama, please.” 

“I'm going to die, Hinata. It's all your fault. Get out. I don’t want to see your face ever again.” 

“I, I didn’t know that you still bleed, because I thought I- I thought I loved you both.” 

“Loved you both? What, sacrificing someone in the process just because you're a selfish bastard? You, trying to cheat the system?” 

“I just- I just thought that it'll work” 

“Well, yeah? It didn’t. And now I'm dying and it's all your fault.” 

“It's not too late, Kageyama. We can- we can get surgery. Please. I'll even pay for it.” 

“Pay for it? Did you really have no idea, are you that fucking stupid? I don’t want the fucking surgery, Hinata. Get out.” 

“Kageyama, please. It's just one surgery.” 

“You know, I really thought we’d make it; together.” Kageyama adds, “And you go cheat on me? You disgust me. I said before I throw you out myself.” 

Hinata staggers as he walks outside, weeping. 

Kageyama falls down, and lays on his carpet, “So this is the end, huh?” he lets out a soft chuckle, “And people say love couldn’t kill.” 

“Damn you, Hanahaki Disease.” Kageyama curses out of his breath, tears falling, as he silently and slowly blacks out.


End file.
